All we needed
by lonelydog868
Summary: "Chain him up! We must make sure that he never escapes!" ordered a man in silver armor and an eye patch. "Father I feel privileged, to think that the great Odin himself feels threatened by my existence" spoke a man in bloody armor as he was being dragged by two men. Hiccup is chosen to defeat the beast that will ensure Ragnarok. How will he deal with his new godly powers?
1. Chapter 1

All we needed

Chapter 1

"Chain him up! We must make sure that he never escapes!" ordered a man in silver armor and an eye patch.

"Father I feel privileged, to think that the great Odin himself feels threatened by my existence" spoke a man in bloody armor as he was being dragged by two men.

"Loki my son, your very existence endangers not only the life's of your fellow gods but everything that lives. I took you in, raised you and I feel that it is much my own fault as is yours. That is the very reason that I have decided not to kill you" said Odin in a voice full of authority but with a hint of compassion.

"It is funny how you speak of family when you took mine away" yelled Loki with downcast eyes. Loki looks to his left to see a man with golden hair reaching just bellow his neck and a hammer in his right hand. "Thor. You brother, I knew you were many things but a traitor was not one of them."

"Loki … brother those abominations could never be accepted. They are not of our kind. They will eventually lead to destruction" Thor said with his most concerned voice. Although his face remained clear of emotions his insides felt like they were being crushed from all the guilt of seeing his brother in such a sorry state.

"I guess that is the same reason that I am in this situation, isn't it. No matter how close we were, I guess that all you ever saw… all anybody saw was how I was different" Loki said in a voice laced with bitterness.

"…"

"Don't worry I knew that this would eventually happen. I knew that sooner or later you would all betray me. That's why I left a little parting gift. In Midgard I left a little creation of mine. This beast was made with the sole reason to speed up the date of Ragnarok. Don't bother looking for it, I made it so that it is untouchable by any god" shouted the trickster god.

All stood frozen trying to understand this new piece of information. It was Odin that was the first to snap out of it as he yelled "Take him away!"

All the gods we around a table, some shouting their opinions while some tried to think of a way off this new predicament. They had been like this for countless days with little progress made.

It was then that Odin, chief of the gods, finally came to a conclusion. He slammed his fist on the table silencing everyone. He stood up to his full height and spoke with a voice full of amusement to the hall of warriors, "It has been nine days and I have finally found a solution. It is true that Loki has made this beast so that it cannot be slain by godly hands but what of mortal hands." There was suddenly a lot of murmuring going on all around the table.

"Silence! If a god cannot hurt the beast then it can only be a mortal. This task of course is too important to leave in the hands of an ordinary man. No, we shall assist them by giving them some of our own powers."

"But father what if this mortal ever decides to turn against us."

"Thor my boy, just because he will have godly powers does not make him immortal. No, we shall choose a champion but his powers will remain sealed until we feel it is time. His power will be passed on to his offspring should he perish before he may battle the beast."

There were still some disbeliefs of whether it would actually work.

"He will be endowed with our power and be a warrior that has the best of all our abilities. He will be made by the best warriors in all of the nine worlds! WE ARE THE BEST!" this caused an uproar of cheers all around the room. Any doubt was immediately forgotten.

They all began to huddle up together and in the center of the room lay a black crystal orb. One by one they reached for it and as they held it in their hands it began to glow a white light as they started to deposit some of their power. By the time that all the gods had touched it, the once black orb was now shining with a light so bright that most had to shield their eyes.

Odin had it in his hands as he was the last to touch it and shouted "We have nothing to fear! This is the light of salvation that will rid the world of that blasted beast! This is HOPE!" With that he threw the glowing sphere to Midgard knowing that it would choose it's owner.

**300 years later**

It was late in the year and the cold was unbearable, any fool to venture out of the safety of their home was guaranteed frostbite. It was because of this that nobody dared to visit the house of the chief at the top of the hill, so it only made sense that nobody outside of the four people where there to see as a newborn began to cry at the top of its longs. The baby had red hair that seemed to mimic the flames of the indoor fireplace and had emerald green eyes far more stunning than any jewel ever made. When he first open his eyes you could tell that there was intelligence that surpassed that of a newborn. But the thing that stood out the most was a birthmark on his right shoulder that resembled a dragon trying to chase its tail in a circle. It looked almost identical to the Strike class in the Book of Dragons. All in the room thought of it as a sign of greatness. He was being held close to the fire to be examined more clearely.

"Your name shall be Hiccup."

To be continued …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the edge of a clip we see a small child writing into his journal:

_Berk, one of the most stunning places in the whole northern hemisphere, guaranteed to leave you frozen in place. Why? Because the island is covered in a luscious green forest, clear blue seas, 'exotic' animals, and if you dare to go outside without any sort of protection the temperature is sure to leave you frozen with a small coat of ice. Most people would leave but the only people that live here are, wait for it, Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. _

_Now don't get me wrong Berk is a great place to live; the village is rather close, all most like a big family, and the people all help each other if anyone is in trouble. Well maybe not 'all' of the people but once you're accepted in to it you know that everyone has your back._

_Unfortunately I have yet to be accepted. My name is Hiccup Horrendous Handdock the Third, but I go by many names such as: runt, useless, fishbone, etc. Most people think of me as a joke because I am practically the complete opposite of anything remotely Viking. I am skinny, short, and lack any sort of muscles making me hated by almost everyone. Most people think of me as a cruel joke that Loki has played on my parents. Why? Because my father is Stoick the Vast chief of the Hairy Hooligans, he is nearly seven feet tall, weighs around four hundred pounds, and is strong enough to crush a boulder with nothing more than a headbutt. My mother is Valhallarama the Feared, she is much smaller than my father but just as fierce, one time I tried asking her how she got her title but she refused to tell me. I tried asking the adults but all I got were hints that involved the last cup of mead, some unsuccessful flirting, an axe, fourteen injured people, and for some reason a chicken leg, most people shuddered when they mentioned the chicken leg others ran away screaming._

_Today is my birthday, I am officially six, but nobody bothers to remember except my dad, mom, and my surrogate uncle Gobber. Yep, most people don't even know that I am the chief son, I am almost like some shamefully secret that my father tries to hide. Even the kids that I try to hang out with are ashamed to be seen with me. This group consists of Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Astrid how I have a small crush on. _

_Now why have I decided to write this down? The reason being is that my mother gave me this journal knowing that I had no friends. Her exact words were, "Hiccup, remember to never let what other people tell you change who you are. I am giving you this book so that you can write down what you want to say because words on paper are meant to be read and listened to. They will help you be heard even after you are long and gone." My father gave me a small axe that sent me to the floor when he dropped it in my hands. Gobber just said that he would accept me as his apprentice, something that I was completely fascinated with. The why that you could forge metal somehow just captured my attention. This is the first time I am writing in my journal._

Hiccup slowly closes his new journal and stands up making his way to the village. It was already noon and he needed to get back home for lunch. As he began walking through the old beaten path that lead to his village, he failed to notice the cloaked figure standing on one of the branches high up in the trees looking down at him. As Hiccup went through some bushes the figure jumped down without making so much as a sound. He looked in the direction that Hiccup had gone and with a voice full of remorse said, "It is sad to think that a young mortal such as yourself has been placed with such an unfortunate fate as this. We had hoped that it would have fallen on someone much older but unfortunately we are running out of time. I hope that you will forgive us, but we can no longer wait anymore." With that the suspicious figure disappeared in shadows of the forest.

At the village

Hiccup had just broken the tree lines and started to make his way home when he spotted the other kids. Thankfully only Astrid had noticed him but she just turned away with as much indifference as a person could have. Not willing to risk his luck he quickly made his way to his house, which was on top of the hill looking down at everything else. No sooner had he walked through the door that he heard his mom yell, "Hiccup, wash up lunch will be done in a sec." for the life of him he still couldn't understand how his mom always knew it was him even when he hadn't even made so much as a sound. He guessed it was one of those weird mom things, like how they always know what you did wrong, or how they know what you are feeling before you do.

"Okay mom."

As she walked toward him she asked, "Hi, hon is your shoulder still hurting?" The reason being was that for almost three weeks his right shoulder started to ache. He also had weird dreams involving a glowing light but every time he woke up he forgot about it.

"No, mom it doesn't hurt anymore" responded Hiccup a little too quick followed by one of his famous crooked smiles. Obviously Val didn't buy it and so used one of her mom looks until with a sigh he said, "Fine, it's still there. I actually think that it's getting worse."

Val seemed to ponder this but marked it as just a side effect of something bad he had done to pull a muscle.

They left it be and at their lunch while having small talk. Soon the evening came and went. Hiccup made his way to the wooden stairs that led to his room but stopped just long enough to say goodnight to his parents. They did the same but they failed to notice in the dark lighting that one of Hiccup's normally emerald eyes was now a dark shade of red.

Once in bed he quickly succumbed to sleep. Unfortunately he began to have the same dream only this time. He was in a dark void, stuck in the air, the only light came from a sphere like object a distance away. Then suddenly a voice boomed as if it came from everywhere. "It is time."

Hiccup woke up panting out of his strange dream only to realize that voices were being shouted outside his window. It took him a moment to realize all the other sounds that woke him up. It was a dragon raid. Again. He began to walk toward his window to try and get a better look at the situation outside but what met him instead was a yellow eye attacked to a very angry looking monstrous nightmare.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I know some of you were waiting for this chapter for a long time so again, thanks for waiting. The reason I don't write often is because I am still thinking of all the different scenarios I want to put. I want this story to be both dramatic and humorous at times. Also my little sister said that I shouldn't update frequently because it makes the story lose value, so if you want to blame someone, blame her. Ask questions if it gets confusing and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'How to Train Your Dragon'**

Chapter three

Hiccup was left petrified in his seating position on top of his bed looking out of the window. He was so utterly terrified, not even the faintest of sound escaped his lips so he was oblivious to the monstrous nightmare staring curiously back at him. Neither moved, one out of fear and the other out of curiosity, but an explosion hit the house causing it to tremble with such intensity that Hiccup was sure that it would fall. The shock however was enough to break Hiccup out of his hypnotized state; he quickly back pedaled into the furthest wall from the window.

As he attached himself to the wall in the hopes that the dragon outside would not pay him any attention, he began to feel an overwhelming pressure in the air, almost as if the air around him turned into an invisible ocean. He brought his knees up to his chest thinking that he just needed to stay still to survive, but as luck would have it his right shoulder began to hurt again only it didn't go away as fast as the other times and only seemed to intensify as time went on. He dropped to the floor and began to sob, and with a tear streaked face he glanced over at the window.

Unknown to Hiccup, the monstrous nightmare just watched silently from the window as if trying to understand what was happening. He had watched as the small child retreated back into a corner on the opposite side of the room and began to cry, and seemed to crumble to the wooden floor in pain. It was the scent that he couldn't figure out though, it was unknown to him. He had traced it all the way to where he currently stood, but what he saw was a small hatchling, yet it did not smell like anything he recognized, but it did give off a sense of danger. It of course thought that a hatchling as weak as this could never hurt him but no matter how long he stayed the cause of his worry would not leave him. He saw the child slowly lift his head up, but what he say sent him a chill along his entire body. He was sure that the child had emerald green eyes when they had their brief staring contest but it was not green that stared back at his anymore. It was a deep blood red that seemed endless and full of uncontrollable power. What was worse was that those eyes were clearly the eyes of a predator and it sent him into panic mode instantly.

The monstrous nightmare's instincts told him that only one of them would be allowed to live through tonight and whatever common sense he had left was instantly gone as he gave an earth shattering roar. This caused Hiccup to hastily pick himself off the floor and sprint out the door going down stairs. He was sure that he was going to die if he stayed in the house, so he decided to take his chances outside and go to the mead hall where all the other kids would be. As he ran into the open air he was astonished at what was going on around him. Vikings were swinging weapons, shouting war cries, and generally kill any dragon that crossed their path; meanwhile the dragons were doing much the same except they would breath fire into targets, claw any unlucky victim, and raid the food supply.

He stood there looking at all the activity, until he felt a scorching sensation engulf his back giving him enough incentive to run without looking behind. This left a very shocked nightmare stare at the retreating form of the boy, who he had just blasted with the hottest fire he could muster but seemed to have no affect what so ever. He gave chase and was soon next to the boy only for him to go a different way, and into the pandemonium around the burning village.

Hiccup had seen the nightmare chase him so he decided to go the opposite way he was heading, and into the battle, hopefully into someone that could protect him. He saw many dead, both dragons and Vikings alike, as he reached the town square. He was planning to go to seek refuge in the forge but he felt something knock him to the ground and then pin him. He stared pack at the nightmare's eyes that were now slits. He was finished and he knew it, so he closed his eyes waiting for the flames to burn him alive.

(Meanwhile elsewhere)

Val was in the middle of fighting a deadly nadder when she heard screams heading toward the town square. She glanced in its direction to see a small child with red hair running away from a monstrous nightmare. This triggered something in her something she had only felt once before, something that had earned her the title she currently carried. She stood up tall and with a face with a snarl yelled at her current opponent, "Move!"

The dragon quivered as she spoke and was smart enough to know when to fight and when to get the hell out. It only took the nadder a second to realize who he was fighting; he had heard stories from a terrible terror that used to spy on the village, about a young blonde girl so fearsome and ruthless that she made full grown dragons shake in fear. When the terror first got to their island all he said was something about a 'chicken leg' it wasn't until a week later that he was finally sane again but what he told the rest of the dragons especially the nadders made them unable to eat chicken for the rest of the month.

Val watched as the fearsome dragon began to run away, so she took this chance to sprint toward the small boy. As she neared the square she saw the dragon pin her son, Hiccup, to the ground ready to blast hot flames on him. She was too far away to make it and was beginning to fear her worst but just as the dragon reeled back to blast him, a hammer hit the center of his skull, making him tumble back and free the child. Val saw where the hammer originated and was relieved to see Gobber run to Hiccup yelling, "Ye blasted beast, I won't let you touch my apprentice!"

"Good to see you Gobber," was all Val could say as she reached Hiccup and checked him over. She turned him around to see that the vest and shirt he was wearing were scorched leaving his back completely exposed yet he didn't have any burns except for some mild red skin. Gobber also examined his adopted nephew and was also astonished to find him unharmed.

They were all too worried to notice the nightmare get back up and slowly make its way toward them. The nightmare used its tail to knock Gobber into the wall of a nearby house. It then tried to do the same with Val but she was too quick and brought up her ax to block but the force of the attack pushed her back several feet away. The nightmare finally understood that fire would not work on the boy so it lunged forward to tear at him with its razor-sharp teeth but when he closed his mouth it was not the child but the woman.

Val had seen what was about to happen and with every amount of strength she had she tossed herself in the dragons path. She felt the intense overwhelming pain as a row of teeth plunged into her mid-section; she heard her arm being crushed and felt as the teeth punctured her lungs and several other organs. With all the power she had left she lifted her ax with her unbroken arm and smashed it on the dragon's snout causing it to release her. The nightmare was extremely furious so it set itself on fire and raised its claws to strike the woman that had injured him. He slashed at her causing his claws to rip into the flesh of the women from her chest to her stomach and the flames left the clothes aflame for a short while.

Gobber saw all of this happen in a moment but the impact to the wall had snapped his prostatic leg making him unable to stop any of it. The moment he saw one of his best friends topple to the floor he was enraged and began to run toward the beast with only one leg. He brought up his hammer and swung it as hard as he could on top of the dragon's head repeatedly until he was sure it was dead.

Val watched it all and turned her gaze at her only son who was crying next to her. She knew that she would not make it so she tried to talk and after coughing up blood she was finally able to say "Hiccup…cough … listen to me … men don't cry… especially Vikings. You need to… promise me…cough… that you will become a great man. You are … destined for great things … I just know it. I love you Hiccup" Hiccup nodded slowly as he clung to her hand. She then turned to look at Gobber who was also on the brink of spilling tears. "Oh Val, I am so sorry for not getting there in time," said Gobber in a quivering voice. Val just smiled up at him and with her best voice she could muster she asked, "Gobber my friend… I will soon be at Valhalla … but I need you to promise me something too. I need you … to look after Hiccup. Stoick is a great man and a better chief… but that doesn't mean he is an understanding father. Hiccup is special so please take care of him…"

"I will Val, don't you worry," whispered Gobber as he saw her still form.

"Mommy…sob…mommy please don't go…sob…don't leave me," cried Hiccup.

Hiccup felt a sharp pain in his heart followed by another on his shoulder. He grabbed it with his free hand and looked down at the ground, tears running down his face and dropping to the ground. He felt another pain so immense that he snapped his head up and let out a cry that seemed to shake the ground around him. All at once it was chaos, every dragon on the island felt the same fear that the monstrous nightmare felt. The ones that currently weren't in battle rushed over to the source, intent on killing it and surviving the night. Soon both Gobber and Hiccup were surrounded by at least a dozen dragons. Gobber looked at Hiccup and saw him starring wide-eyed at the sky, arms limp on his side, with a dazed expression, clearly unaware with all the dragons around them. Then he gasped as he saw Hiccup's hair grow longer and lose its color turning into ghostly silver. He saw things around Hiccup get caught in fire for no reason. Red flames seemed to gather around him and then he was startled as Hiccup snapped his head back and stared into the crowd of dragons with a face full of pain and furry, with red glowing eyes and pupils into slits before he gave a deafening roar.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know this chapter is a little short but I felt that I should write it down before I forgot. I promise that I will post another one on Tuesday. Think of it as my present to you. For those of you that are wondering what his powers are, all I can say is that you will slowly find out (muahahaha), but I can tell you his first two powers. Shape shifting and fire. I also plan to have a time skip in the future and make it as hilarious as possible.**

Chapter 4

Gobber could not believe his eyes; he was sure that this was all some very bad nightmare and that he was currently passed out in the mead hall after one of his and Stoick's drinking challenges. He was quick to dismiss this because despite what people say about him, he could never dream up this.

Everything was still. The dragons were actually scared to move. They could feel the danger in the air and it had frozen them in their place. All that they were capable of doing was starring at the center of the town square at the small hatchling.

Hiccup was in a trance like state looking at nothing in particular, still oblivious to the pack of dragons that had gathered around him. Then the trance was broken as he bent over in pain dropping to all four and giving out screams of pain. He did not know what was happening but he felt that his body was being ripped apart, which it actually was. His body began to get hotter and hotter as if the flames of hel were actually flowing throw his body. As he hunched his back he heard it, the sickening snap of is joints being dislocated, the recognizable sound of his bones breaking. He felt the muscles in his body break and then mend themselves, as well as his bones began to grow longer and tougher giving him a grotesque feeling of pain.

Hiccup with down cast eyes looked at his hands on the dirt but he could not feel them. His nails began to get longer and thicker, turning a black color, until they were the size of a hunting knife; the skin on his hands was torn and were stained red with blood. He looked at his unfamiliar hands with a look of shock and panic, but then he felt a new sensation. His skin began to feel extremely irritated. White long hair began to emerge from every pour in his entire body sending him into a new wave of pain but every time he felt a surge of pain the flames around him would grow higher and bigger, almost as if they were being fed by his misery. Hiccup saw his nose snap and grow longer as his jaw was dislocated; then saw that his face was now covered in small white hairs; but what really pained him was the sensation of all his teeth being ripped out as if by imaginary pliers and being replaced by sharp pointed ones.

His lower legs had become dislocated and had mended in a way that would surly make him unable to walk normally again. His feet had also become longer and gained the knife like claws that his arm had. The flames began to get higher and more intense, until it surrounded him. However they did nothing except burn his clothes away into ashes and hid his appearance only showing a silhouette in between the fire. He felt the immense pain of his spine getting longer until the tip had pierced the skin on his back and was left dangling there, but not for long as skin and muscle began to crawl along the white bony path of this new appendage and slowly wrap it. Just like the rest of his body, silver hair began to cover every inch of skin.

Hiccup looked to the sky and gave out one last scream and as he did so the flames surrounding him erupted into a column of immense fire that reached a hundred feet in the sky making it visible for everyone on the island, dragons and Vikings alike, to see.

All those in the village, that were not inside the mead hall, looked at this new development with both fear and wonder. Vikings stopped their attacks completely looking in the directing of the fiery inferno and the dragons did the same, both oblivious to each other and the intense battle they were fighting only seconds ago.

They saw the pillar of light begin to diminish until only a small ball of fire remained but what they saw was completely unexpected. They saw an inhuman form inside the sphere and the first thing that emerged was a long white paw with black long claws that could easily rip through any shield. Then another emerged from the fire only for it to pull along a face covered in white fur. It gave a mighty howl and in an instant the fire vanished, flames remaining only on its paws. Everybody saw the biggest wolf they had ever seen, it was over twenty feet high and thirty five feet long, making it the biggest living thing on the island including the dragons. They noticed that it was covered in silvery white fur, almost shining from the light the moon gave. Normally wolves tend to have yellow or blue eyes but when they saw what color eyes it had, they were startled to find that its eyes were the deepest shade of red that they had ever seen. It stood with a sense of authority and power that made it look even more majestic.

Gobber had seen all of this happen and was honestly very afraid. He currently clutched the body of Val, which he took the liberty of grabbing when he saw the flames gathering around Hiccup. He knew that this was not something he would ever forget no matter the amount of mead he drank, he would be haunted by the memory of his young apprentice turn into the beast that currently stood in front of him.

The white wolf began to scanning the surrounding area only to notice that it was surrounded by at least a dozen dragons all with the intent to kill. It began to snarl and growl, fire seemed to envelope it like a monstrous nightmare and with one earth shattering howl all chaos broke loose.

From the edge of a cliff two beings watched things unfold with concern and guilt. One was the hooded figure from the woods; the other was a black dragon that easily blended into the night sky.

"It pains my heart to see this child suffer so much because of our incompetence," whispered the mysterious man. The dragon gave back a growl that said it agreed. "Come we must be ready, if something unexpected happens." With that they disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello to all my readers. Happy holidays:) I can't tell you how happy I am to finally write this part of the story; it has been on my mind for the longest time. I will try o make the chapters as long as this one. Well enjoy**

Chapter 5

(Town Square)

The white wolf was confused. It did not know who he was, what he was doing there, or even why these creatures with wings were trying to attack him, but quite frankly he did not really car. All he knew for certain were the basic instincts that every animal was born with. It was either kill or be killed. So as he stared intently at his opponents he failed to notice the scared and shocked looks that Vikings would throw at him from the corner of buildings, none foolish enough to be seen and be attacked by the nightmarish beast that could easily kill them with one swipe of its might paw.

As he adjusted to his new senses, he caught the scent of the dragons running on adrenaline and fear, the aroma of burning wood, as well as the putrid smell of blood filling the air until it nauseated him. But then he caught the scent of something else, he looked in the direction that the smell had come from, but what he saw was a burly being with a moustache in several knots, (and in desperate need to change his pants) hold the limp shape of a woman close to him. They smelled like him but one was clearly special.

His stare intensified as he realized that it must have been his kin and that she was severely injured since the smell of blood was strongest around her. He began to get angry again. Carefully he stalked closer to the beings but stopped a few feet away.

Gobber just watched as the giant wolf shorted the distance between them but suddenly stopped in front of him. He clutched the body of Val protectively and everything was still. Unable to stand it any longer he looked at the face of the massive beast expecting to see the terrifying angered face it had a second ago, only to be met with one filled with pain and anguish. It surprised him even more as it turned around, it's back to them, and crouched down low, ready to spring at the enemy.

He then felt the direction of the wind change and flow toward the Wolf Hiccup. As he saw the rib cage of the wolf begin to expand he understood. He began to wonder how much air Hiccup could take in but then he saw something even stranger, the flames around its paws had yet to go out and in fact were beginning to grow larger as he sucked in more air. Then all at once the wolf released it in one giant breath, but it was not the deafening sound that shocked Gobber, nor was it the fact that it had thrown him back. No. It was the fact that red hot flames had escaped the mouth of the wolf.

The flames had hit a Gronckle and a Deadly Nadder, and although their scales were supposed to protect them against all fire it did little to nothing to protect them. They dropped to the ground with a mighty thud completely unmoving as the flames continued to burn them, turning brightly colored scales black until they became ash. Every creature was in shock, the dragons perched on houses, the Vikings hiding around corners, and even the night crickets were silent.

All chaos broke loose as they realized what had happened. Vikings began to run away, hoping to get out of there alive; they all dropped their weapons and started to head to the mead hall. When the mob finally got there, they began to pound on the massive doors praying to Odin that someone would let them in. Meanwhile the dragons made their way to flee while some decided to fight and give the others time to escape.

A Gronckle began to head straight for Hiccup followed closely by two Nadders on either side. Hiccup pounced on the Gronckle before it got any closer, pinning it with one paw while the other dug its massive claws down the unprotected underbelly of the rock like creature. The two Nadders now flanked him on both sides each shooting their fire in an intense stream; they watched in horror as the flames, known to be the hottest among dragons, did nothing and just slid off the white fur. This had clearly irritated Hiccup; he turned to the Nadder on his left and caught the head of the bird like creature between its powerful jaws and with a sickening crunch he crushed it as if it were an egg. The other Nadder retreated back and whipped its tail, throwing ten sharp quills filled with poison in the direction of his opponent. Hiccup saw it coming and took a sharp breath filling his lungs with air and then sent a shock wave of compressed air, completely knocking down seven of the flying projectiles but the other three were out of reach and he watched as they passed him only to head straight towards the two beings behind him.

Gobber's jaw was currently on the floor as he saw the intense battle that was happening before his eyes. He saw Hiccup take down the two dragons with ease, and saw him blow the Nadder's quills away but he also saw the three quills heading straight for him and Val. He closed his eyes and clutched her closer in an attempt to prevent her body from getting damaged any further. He waited for the incoming pain but when he opened his eyes to see why he did not feel the sharp quills pierce his skin he was astonished to see a white wall of fur directly in front of him. Looking all around him he noticed that in fact he was surrounded by a wall of fur curled defensively around him.

As the white tail slowly unwrapped itself from him, he noticed that there was blood only a few inches away where he currently sat. Gobber saw that blood was trickling down the end of the tail and the once silvery white fur was slowly being stained with blood. It puzzled him to think that this new Hiccup could actually get injured when all the attack the dragons did nothing. Then realization dawned on him that he was immune to fire but that did not mean he was immune from physical attacks. He dared to glance at the wolf's face and saw a pained expression mixed with anger.

The Nadder also witnessed what had happened as well as many of the other dragons. They saw the blood thirsty beast protect the two humans behind him and even take the shot that would have killed them. Then they knew what they had to do; with a collective nod from all, they began to though their fire not at the beast but at the house behind the humans. As the wall of the house was bombarded with multiple balls of fire the support beams eventually splintered and the house began to fall threatening to crush the two helpless people below.

Hiccup was just quick enough to throw himself on top of them but the debris from the house had fallen on top of him. The dragons wasted no time in getting the hell out of there like their lives depended on it, which it likely did. They didn't even bother to look back as they heard a growl full of anger directly behind them.

The pile of broken and burnt wood shifted slightly until the massive head of a white wolf was visible. He slowly began to raise himself up but found that he was badly injured; thick pieces of wood could be seen sticking out of his fur, each coloring the surrounding area red. His right eye had been badly wounded by an exceptionally sharp object and it left a cut that reached from the top of his eye to the middle of his cheek, luckily it did not damage the eye completely. He looked bellow him to see that the beings underneath him we still alive. He saw that the man from before was now rendered unconscious sporting a bad injury on his head, the woman however was still. She had not moved since he had seen her. He moved a bit causing him to get a wave of pain from his back where at least four logs were sticking out and his hind legs that also had one or two. Ignoring the pain he bent down and gently scooped up the woman with his massive snout and carried her to a clear area a few feet away he returned to get the man next. He however got the man by the collar of his tunic with his teeth and slowly stalked toward the woman.

(Hiccups mind)

Hiccup was currently in the dark void that he would always find himself in whenever he was having one of his nightmares. The last thing he remembered was the stretching of his limbs and the tearing of his muscles before passing out.

"Wow. I never thought that a growth spurt would hurt that bad. I mean mom did say that it was going to hurt and my body would get bigger and stronger, but she said that I would have it in a couple years. Weird." He said to himself, trying to come up with an idea on how to wake up again.

_Trying to get out of here, are you? _

Hiccup turned around, a feat that was easier said than done when you are hovering in the air. "Who said that?"

_Me? I'm nobody?... Well I shouldn't say that anymore seeing as I have a body now. Hahaha. Get it._

"What? I don't understand."

_Really, hiccup I thought you would have a sense of humor … look behind you._

Hiccup slowly turned around and let out a gasp as he stared at the being that was now in front of him. He had expected to see some monster from the recess of his mind but instead he saw another Hiccup stare back at him, only this one had red eyes instead of his usual green and a scar running down his right eye. He didn't know what to do, so as always he relied on his infamous dry humor. With the calmest voice he could muster at the moment he said, "Well I must say that you are a rather handsome fellow."

_Ahh there it is. Wondered when you were going to ask about my freakishly good looks. Haha. My, I forgot to introduce myself, but seeing as I was born only seconds ago you can't really blame me. Humm let's see... what should I name myself._

"Wait, what?!"

_Humm, let's see… I think I will name myself Scar. I find it appropriate._

"Hold on a minute, why are you even in my dream?"

_No no no, Hiccup not 'my' but 'our' seeing as I am a part of you for the moment. I'll put it simply. You could call me a different you … a split personality if you will. My guess is that you couldn't handle what happened and somehow your mind kinda made 'me' to deal with the situation. Don't worry about your body right now… I am currently in control of it._

"Wait what do you mean? What's happening outside?!"

_Really Hiccup? There's no need to shout. All I'm saying is that we have currently gained a vast amount of power… well I have anyway. You seem to have only a fraction of the power, but don't fret it is still very powerful, enough to at least destroy half the island if you please._

Hiccup just stared slack jawed at this other person thinking that he was crazy.

_Crazy, really? Don't be so quick to dismiss what other people tell you especially when that person is yourself. Don't worry I don't plan to show myself too often. Can you imagine the destruction I could cause with a single finger? No. You probably don't want that, do you? I will however help you when you can't handle the situation. _

Hiccup was speechless. But then the air seemed to shake with such intensity that he was thrown in every direction while his doppelganger stayed fixed in the same spot.

_Well. It really is a shame, but it seems that our body can't hand this level of power just yet. Don't worry it won't be as bad as the first time but you will eventually get used to it._

With that the darkness began to lighten until it completely turned a burning white. The white got so bright in fact that he closed his eyes and suddenly he found himself on his back in the center of the town square. He was in so much pain that the last thing he saw before he passed out again was the end of a sword directly pointed at his neck. When he glanced up to see who the sword belonged to, he was shocked to discover that it was his father looking down on him with a furious look on his face. The last thing he heard was his father say, "Monster."

To be continued …

**AN: Well what do you think? I know my sister is probably going to punch me since I left it at a cliffhanger. Thanks for reading and please review ;)**


End file.
